The Psychologist and the Troubled Hottie
by DavidArchuletaLove15
Summary: Lilly Truscott is a psychologist. Many people go to her at her office for help. What happens when a mystery guy shows up for help, and Lilly knows exactly who he is? Can she help him? And will any sparks fly? Read to find out! Loe?
1. Mystery Man

**So...new story.**

**:)**

**Don't own anything...what else is new?**

* * *

"Miss Truscott?"

I looked up at Hilary, my receptionist.

"Good morning," I said cheerily as I shuffled up to her desk.

"You were supposed to have an appointment with Johnny Collins today, but he canceled a few minutes ago. There was a call from someone named 'Adam' who was crying and in desperate need of a counseling session, so I scheduled him for 2:30, when Johnny was supposed to come in. Is that okay?" Hilary asked me, blinking innocently through her thick glasses.

I shrugged. "Okay," I said happily. "I'll be in my office. When my first appointment comes, send him in, okay?"

"Yes, Miss Truscott," Hilary said formally.

I stared at the short 60-year old. "How many times have I told you to call me Lilly?" I asked her with a smile.

"Several times, Miss Truscott."

I groaned. "I'll be in my office."

--

Tick.

Tock.

The silence is haunting me.

The stiff air is getting stiffer.

The time between appointments gets really boring sometimes. But don't get me wrong, I really love my job. I really love to help people, which is why I am a psychologist. I have worked here at _Sunny Hill Psychology_ for a little over a year. I am twenty-seven years old and I went through eight years of school to become a psychologist. It took until I was twenty-six to finally get a degree in this particular field and be able to start working full-time here. Over the last year, I have helped a lot of people. Everyone in the building agrees that I am one of the best around. There are five of us who work in this building, two men and three women.

My office phone rang. I reluctantly reached for it. "Miss Truscott?"

Ugh. Hilary.

"Yes?" I sighed impatiently.

"You have a phone call on line 2," Hilary informed me.

I sighed again. "Thanks." I clicked over to line 2. "Lilly Truscott speaking," I said into the phone.

"Hi," a voice said quietly.

"Um, hi? What can I do for you?" I said politely.

"Um, is this Miss Lillian Truscott?" the male voice said.

"Yes," I replied curiously.

"Hi, I was wondering...do I have to fill out any paperwork in order to have an appointment with you? I asked your receptionist and she said I did, but I was kind of hoping that I wouldn't have to...because I don't really want anyone to know who I am," the voice said quietly.

I was surprised. "Um, why can't anyone know who you are? You're not some kind of murderer running around with a chainsaw, are you?" I asked, with slight sarcasm in my voice.

The man on the other end of the line laughed slightly. "No, I'm not a murderer."

"No chainsaw?" I asked with a laugh.

"No," the man said.

I smiled. "So, if you're not a killer, then why can't you fill out the standard forms that everyone fills out?" I asked.

"Well...could I just explain that to you when I get there? I'll tell you, but I'd rather not have everyone else know," the guy said quietly.

I was confused. "But-"

"Look, I really need some help. When you see me, you'll understand why I don't want anyone to know who I am," he said.

I tilted my head to the side curiously. "Um, what is your name?"

There was a hesitant pause. "Adam," he replied.

I thought for a moment. "Okay, Adam. Do you have a last name?"

"Possibly."

I snickered. This guy was smart. He knew just how to avoid a question.

"Okay, well, come on in to my office at 2:30, and I'll see what I can do for you. If I see that you have a legitimate reason for everyone else not to know who you are, then I will see what I can do. Okay?"

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Truscott!" 'Adam' said thankfully.

I chuckled. "It's Miss..."

"Sorry."

"Bye, Adam. See you later."

"Bye."

I smiled as I hung up. I could swear he sounded so much happier after I finished talking to him. And I could swear he also sounded really familiar. Where have I heard that voice before?

I leaned back in my chair and thought. I tapped my pencil on my desk impatiently. That voice was definitely familiar. Hmmm...

"Knock knock," a voice said from the door.

I looked up and saw Karen Smith, a usual patient of mine, standing at the open door.

"Karen," I said warmly. "Come on in!"

"Hi, Lilly," Karen said with a smile. She carefully walked into the room. I ran over and gave her a hug. She walked over and sat on the couch in the corner of the room. I went over and sat on a chair in front of her.

"How are you?" Karen asked me.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

Karen has been coming to sessions with me for about eight months. She is eighteen years old and reminds me a lot of myself. When she first came to me, she was seventeen and just out of rehab. She got into bad things during the middle of high school and ended up going crazy with partying and alcohol. Once she started doing drugs, her parents found out and intervened. After a few months in rehab, she came back and tried to finish high school. Her parents knew she was in desperate need of some professional help, so they sent her to me. I was happy to help her just because she was a really cool person, and now that she is in a better mindset, she is an even cooler person. Karen's parents say that they are eternally grateful and don't know what they would've done without me. It makes me smile to know that I helped someone as much as I apparently helped Karen. It's not hard to talk to Karen, especially since she is only nine years younger than me. I was a teenager not too long ago.

Karen sighed and crossed her legs. "I think that I am going insane," she said simply.

I chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I am seriously considering going to dinner with-"

"No!" I screamed. "Don't you dare go out with your ex, Sean. You know how bad he is, hun. He is the reason why you tried-"

"I know, Lilly. I know," Karen said, tears starting to form in her eyes. "You keep telling me that!"

"Well, honey. It's true. He got you to try marijuana. He is no good. How many times can you keep going back to him?" I asked gently.

Karen looked down at her feet. "Well, I don't know what to do," she said quietly.

"Maybe you could talk to your mother about this," I suggested quietly.

Karen looked up at me, alarmed. "Why the hell would I do that?" she asked defiantly.

I shrugged. "Well-"

Karen's eyes flashed. "You know how much I hate her," she said, her voice rising.

"Karen, you don't hate your mother. She is a wonderful person," I said calmly.

"She's a rotten bitch and you know it," Karen said angrily.

"Karen!" I scolded, surprised.

Karen waved a hand dismissively. I was really surprised. Karen has come a long way over the last few months, but it seems like she is starting to go backwards now. "I'm out of here," Karen said suddenly.

"But! We aren't done!" I protested loudly. This wasn't like Karen at all. She's come so far from her rebellious days, so I don't understand why she is willing to throw it all away for the same guy who turned her life bad to begin with. And why is she refusing to talk to ME now?

"Bye, Lilly. We're done here for sure," Karen replied.

"Karen, please don't walk out that door," I begged, as she made her way to the door.

Karen turned around and stared at me. "I'm eighteen. You can't tell me what to do."

And then she was gone.

--

"Lilly?"

I looked up at Hilary, who was standing in the doorway of my office. I quickly glanced at my watch and noted that it was 2:25. "Yes?" I asked, also noting that she finally called me Lilly.

"There's someone here to see you," she said.

"Oh, they can come in," I said.

"Yes, but he refuses to fill out the standard paperwork. He said you told him he doesn't have to," Hilary said nervously.

I instantly realized what she was talking about. "Oh, send him in."

"Oh...okay," Hilary said uncertainly. She disappeared, then someone else appeared in the place she had previously stood in.

"Um, hi," he said.

I stared at him, eyes wide. He was wearing sunglasses and a hood so that you couldn't see his face at all. I raised an eyebrow. "Um, should I be scared?" I asked.

"No, I told you I am not a murderer," he replied with a laugh.

Once he laughed, the tension inside me wore away. He sounded friendly. Something in my gut told me that he meant no harm. "Well, you're appearance is telling me otherwise," I giggled.

"Listen, can I just come in and close the door so I can explain?" the man asked me.

"Um, why do you want to close the door?" I asked, slightly startled. Suddenly, I recognized his voice. "Oh my gosh! You sound familiar! Are you-"

"SHHH!" he exclaimed. He quickly shut the door and locked it. If I hadn't already recognized him, then I might have been afraid by him locking the door. But I know knew who he was, so I was just really surprised. I stood up and slowly walked over to him.

He stared at me for a moment. "Are you-" I started again.

The guy put his hood down and yanked off the sunglasses. "Yes," he said slowly. "I am Joe Lucas."

I gasped and covered my mouth, even though I had suspected that. "Whoa. What...what on earth are you doing _here_?" I yelped, gesturing around my office.

Joe ran a hand through his hair slowly. "Long story," he muttered.

I raised an eyebrow. "I have time."

* * *

**Sooo what do you think?  
**

**idkk. Do you like it at all? Some feedback would be nice...and if ya put this on story alert and don't review, that's just gonna piss me offf. But oh welll.**

**Byees for now! :)**


	2. Paperwork

He stared at the yellow walls of my office for nearly five minutes.

"Are you ever going to say something? Or are you just going to stare at the walls?" I pressed.

"Why are they yellow?" Joe asked in confusion.

I snickered. "Um. To promote happiness," I replied.

He shrugged. "I'm not feeling the happiness," he told me honestly.

"Do you want to tell me why?" I asked hopefully.

Joe shook his head. "Not really."

"Okay, then. I have some paperwork to do, but when you're ready to talk, I'll be here," I told him. With that, I grabbed a stack of files off my desk and began flipping through them. I made a new file and labeled it with Joe's name on it, just in case he decided to actually talk to me. I made a few notes in Karen Smith's file.

"I..."

I looked up, as his voice broke through my thoughts. "Yes?" I prompted.

"I did some really bad things," he admitted quietly.

I carefully dropped my pen on my desk. "Like?"

Joe looked down at his shoes. "Drugs?" He said it like it was a question.

"What kind?" I prompted.

He mumbled something that I couldn't here.

"What?" I asked.

"A lot, actually. But my drug of choice was...um...heroin," he finally said.

I nodded. "Okay, this is a start," I told him. "What made you do heroin?"

Joe leaned forward in his seat. "All of this just stays between us, right?" he questioned worriedly.

I nodded. "There's a confidentiality agreement that all patients sign. Of course, you haven't signed it, but when we're done here, I'll give you the paperwork. It says that it I tell anything to anyone against your wishes, I can get sued and get in big trouble, and so on," I explained.

"Good."

"Okay, so...what else?" I asked him.

Joe hesitated. "My brothers and I all went off in separate directions a few years ago, as you probably know. I started doing drugs maybe two years ago?"

"And what made you stop?" I asked, as I began to take notes on a piece of paper.

"When I realized that the whole world would know if I ever overdosed," he said quietly.

"Mhm," I said. "And what made you come here?"

He shrugged. "Well, I stopped maybe three weeks ago...but it's been really hard. Last week, I, uh...did it again. I gave into the pressure, because some of my old...dealers were calling me."

"So you decided you needed help?" I offered.

Joe nodded. "Pretty much."

"Well, that's a good sign," I said with a smile. "That's really good that you decided to come here. Have you thought about maybe going to rehab?"

He shook his head quickly. "Absolutely not. Everyone would know. That's why I came here...as sort of an alternative," he explained.

I folded my hands on top of my desk. "Well, I'm not sure how much I can help you. Usually I deal with recovering addicts who have already gotten help and gotten clean. They come to me to help them stay clean. I don't usually help people _get _clean," I explained carefully.

"Oh," he said sadly. "Maybe I should just go, then."

He was about to stand up, when I said, "No. Wait. I'll try to help you. I never turn anybody away without at least trying to help them. I'll try to help you."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

I smiled. "Really...now would you mind filling out this paperwork?"

--

"No way!"

"Yes, way," Lilly replied.

Lilly's friend, Brianna, was in shock. "Really?"

"Yup," Lilly revealed.

"Wow," Bri said. "That is so cool. How surprised were you?" she wanted to know.

"Very surprised," Lilly told her best friend. "But it was so weird...thinking of how he used to hang out with Hannah. You know?"

Bri nodded. "Yeah, I mean. That is weird. You're helping one of the guys who Miley ditched you for. That kinda sucks."

"It does," Lilly agreed. "Oh, well. That was all s very long time ago. Miley and I stopped being friends seven years ago," she said sadly. "Anyway, what movie are going to watch tonight?"

* * *

**Does anybody still want to read this? I know a lot of people did a year ago, but if you still want to, let me know.  
**


	3. Maybe

Lilly was walking into her office three days later, when she heard someone calling her name.

"Lilly! Lilly!"

Confused, Lilly slowly turned her head. She was greeted with the sight of the troubled man whom she hadn't expected to see for a few more hours.

"Uh, hi," Lilly said carefully. She cleared her throat and twirled a piece of her hair nervously.

"You have to help me," Joe pleaded.

Lilly motioned for him to follow her through the lobby and into her office. She flipped the light on in her room and walked inside. "We have an appointment at 12:00. I have to see two people before then. The office isn't even open yet. It's only 7:30," Lilly said.

"I know. I know. Which is why I came early. I figured you might have a half hour to talk to me before your first appointment at eight," Joe replied hopefully.

Lilly nodded. "Alright. Sit down," she told him, as she took her coat off.

Joe sat down in the chair in front of Lilly and waited for her to sit, too. Lilly straightened up a few piles on her desk and looked up. "So what's the problem?"

Joe looked down. "Uh. I got a call from this guy last night."

Lilly raised an eyebrow. "A drug dealer?" she inquired knowingly.

"How'd you know that?" Joe wondered in amazement.

Lilly smiled. "Psychic," she joked. "Anyway, continue."

"Well, he said he had some..."

"Drugs," Lilly clarified.

"Yeah. For me. And I said no. But..." he trailed off again.

"But you wanted to say yes."

He nodded.

Lilly sighed. "Well this is good."

"It's good that I wanted to buy heroin from him?" Joe asked, disbelieving.

Lilly chuckled. "No. It's good that you were able to say no. And it's good that you came here right away. That shows me something."

"What does it show you?" Joe questioned.

Lilly gestured towards the wall, where a cluster of photographs were. "You see the pictures up there?" she asked. There were about twenty of them.

Joe nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, those are the people that I've helped successfully over the last fourteen months since I've been working here. I'd like for you to be up there, too. And recognizing that you had to say no, but wanted to say yes, and coming in here immediately, was the right thing to do to help you in the direction of getting on that wall. I want to help you, and you really want to be helped. I can see that. Congratulations on the progress. I can already see your smiling face on that wall," Lilly said with a glowing smile.

"Really?"

"Really. Now, tell me a little bit about the rest of your day yesterday..."

--

"Miss Stewart! Miss Stewart! Over here!"

Miley turned her head and glanced in the general direction of all of the noise. She instantly regretted forgetting her sunglasses that morning. She was blinded by the flash of the cameras, and her ears were ringing with the sounds of the anxious paparazzi, who were crowded around her. Miley sighed. Ever since she had revealed her secret three years ago, everything was so different. She couldn't go anywhere, or do anything, without everyone following her all the time. At least she had her cool friends and her amazing fiance, Nick Lucas. She was on her way to meet Nick at the moment.

Miley carefully maneuvered her way across the sidewalk, before she reached the restaurant. She pulled open the door and stepped inside, with a final wave to the paparazzi. She immediately saw her fiance, sitting in the corner, wearing a hat and sunglasses. She giggled as she saw two little girls run up and ask for his autograph. After the girls walked away, Miley walked over and slid into the booth across from him. "Hey. Guess you're little disguise didn't work," she pointed out.

Nick smiled and shook his head. "It wasn't a disguise," he replied, pulling off the hat and sunglasses. "I just didn't want to cause a frenzy in here. You know how Francis gets when everybody goes crazy over us," he stated.

Miley laughed. "Yeah, I know," she said, as she removed her jacket. "I can't believe how cool it is outside today. It was so warm yesterday."

"Well, it's the beginning of November. Of course it's going to be a little chilly out," Nick responded. Miley nodded in agreement.

"What'll it be today, Lucases?" a sixty year old woman asked, as she approached Nick and Miley.

Miley giggled. "Hey, we're not married yet. Not any time soon if this one doesn't start helping me plan soon," Miley informed the woman, Francis.

Nick shot Miley a look, while Francis waited patiently for their order.

Miley smiled. "I'll have a chocolate milk and pancakes, please," she said happily. She handed the menu to Francis.

"Okay. And what about you, Mr. Won't Help Plan Wedding?" Francis asked with a smirk.

Miley giggled softly. She received another dirty look. "I'll have, uh, water. And uh, eggs," Nick said.

"Coming right up," Francis said with a tight smile. She yanked the menu out of Nick's hand and walked away, stomping her large feet as she went.

Miley snickered. She tried to avoid Nick's gaze for a few moments. Nick reached over and took Miley's hand, willing her to look up at him. "What was that about? I'd appreciate if you wouldn't go spreading to the whole world what's going on with our wedding plans," Nick said, fuming.

Miley took her hand back. "But...it's only Francis," she stammered. "We love Francis."

"Yes, I know we love Francis. But anyone in here could listen to our conversation and make it into a whole big thing," Nick pointed out.

Miley thought that over for a moment. "I guess you're right," she said quietly.

"I am," Nick said with a goofy smile.

Miley shook her head. Francis walked over and set their drinks down on the table. "The food will be out in twenty," she informed them, as usual. Then, she stomped away again.

Miley looked up at Nick sadly. "I want to plan our wedding. Why won't you let me start? We've been engaged for nearly a year. I want to get married."

Nick nodded. "I do, too. Believe me, I do," he replied, with equal sadness in his voice.

"Then why can't we pick a day and start planning?" Miley wanted to know. She took his hand again.

"Because," he replied, looking down. Miley could see the pain Nick was in, so she waited quietly for him to speak again. When he spoke, his voice came out barely above a pained whisper. "I don't want to have the wedding... until...until everything is better with Joe."

Miley hesitated, not knowing what to say. She knew how much it hurt Nick. He had barely spoken to his brother in the last year and a half. Whenever they spoke, at the occasional event or holiday, they spoke. But not very much, and not very nicely. They were always getting into arguments about everything. _Everything_.

Nick carefully sipped his water. Miley twirled the straw around in her chocolate milk. "Okay...we won't do anything with the wedding until things are better with you guys...but it's been, like, two years. When are things going to get better?" she said softly.

Nick shrugged. "I don't know," he replied sadly.

Miley nodded. "Well, maybe it's time you made an effort to get back on track with him," she suggested.

Nick looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe."


End file.
